Awkward Love save the day
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: - Si un des joueurs du ballon captif est amoureux la diabolisation sera annulée, déclara le professeur Crumbs.   Alex Russo êtes-vous amoureuse d'une personne ?


Voilà après avoir revu Magie Tech en péril 1 et 2 le soir de la Chandeleur j'ai écris cette fiction (oneshot) en une petite heure.

Dédicacé à Biritsu, merci de ton com et tes super traductions, Michael Jackson's girl qui écrit de très beau Jalex, nanie et Hotchick6701merci beaucoup pour tes deux commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir :D

Résumé : « - Si un des joueurs du ballon captif est amoureux la diabolisation sera annulée, déclara le professeur Crumbs.

- Alex Russo êtes-vous amoureuse d'une personne ?

- je crois que oui. Je suis amoureuse de Dean, dis-je en voulant y croire moi-même. »

Mais le professeur Crumbs me regarda d'un air désolé.

Disclaimer : I don't own WOWP but I loved to. ^^

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez.

_**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**_

Alex regardait le type pour qui elle avait cru craquer, il était si nul en fait...

- argh comment j'ai pu le trouver attirant ? dit Alex en grimaçant.

Pourquoi était-elle attirée par Ronald ?

Il avait été poli, intelligent, charmeur et presque vieux jeu...

Sans ce côté maléfique qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir pour être honnête...

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu voir cela ?

Parce qu'elle avait voulu voir en lui ce qu'elle voyait en ...

En un garçon qui lui aurait plut c'est tout ! s'écria-t-elle effrayée parce qu'elle aurait pu penser.

Elle avait juste voulu être avec celui qu'elle voulait, mais ce n'était toujours pas lui, elle avait voulu y croire pour un temps...

Et elle était devenue maléfique à cause de ça !

Elle devrait arrêter d'essayer, ça finissait par être mauvais pour sa santé...

- attendez une minute, dit soudain le professeur Crumbs, il y a un moyen pour que le mal soit annulé.

Si un des joueurs du ballon captif est amoureux la diabolisation sera annulée.

Il se tourna vers Ronald.

- Ronald ? Êtes-vous amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- oui, répondit-il sérieusement.

- est-ce que cette personne c'est vous?

- oui !

- ça ne compte pas, déclara le professeur, Alex Russo êtes-vous amoureuse d'une personne ?

- comment en être sûre ? murmurais-je.

Mais il fallait que je redevienne normale, je ne pouvais laisser ce type mettre le chaos et me rendre diabolique.

- je crois que oui. Je suis amoureuse de Dean, dis-je en voulant y croire moi-même.

Mais le professeur Crumbs me regarda d'un air désolé.

- je suis désolé Mademoiselle Russo, ce n'est pas vrai sinon vous seriez redevenu normale.

- je vous en prie, faites quelque chose ? aidez-moi... suppliais-je.

- il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, la seule chose serait que vous disiez le nom de celui que vous aimez.

Je me tournais vers Justin en quête d'aide, il m'aidait toujours dans les pires situations...

Et à cet instant je le vis différemment...

Il était là dans son uniforme de Magie Tech avec ses lunettes à la Barry Potter ou je ne sais qui mais il était toujours tellement beau, tellement lui.

Il se tenait bien droit, concerné, il me regardait de la peur dans ses magnifiques yeux gris bleus...

Il avait peur pour moi, je le sentais, il souhaitait de tout cœur m'aider mais ne savais pas quoi faire.

Et moi j'avais compris ce que je m'étais toujours cachée...

Ce pourquoi j'avais été attirée par ce fichu Ronald Longuecape...

Parce qu'il y avait une vague, très vague, similitude dans leur façon de se conduire.

- Justin, murmurais-je.

Il secoua la tête d'un air terriblement désolé.

- je suis désolé Alex, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider...

Cette fois c'était moi qui secouais la tête.

- non, dis-je en me tournant vers le professeur, j'aime Justin.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir à cette déclaration.

- c'est de lui dont je suis amoureuse, ajoutais-je alors que je sentais que mon apparence redevenait normale.

Je regardais mes cheveux, contente de ne plus y voir de mèches blanches puis je relevais la tête et là je voyais la face de tous ceux présents.

Le professeur Crumbs que rien ne semblait jamais étonner était bouche-bée, Ronald me regardait d'un air dégouté, je ne savais si c'était plus à cause de ma déclaration ou de sa défaite et Max ne semblait pas plus troublé que ça.

Et Justin, je n'avais pas encore osé le regarder...

Cette scène était surréaliste, j'avais du avouer devant le professeur Crumbs, un sale type diabolique, mon petit frère et l'intéressé qui se trouvait être mon grand frère ce que je n'avais pas pu m'avouer à moi-même avant ce soir...

J'étais amoureuse de Justin, mon frère...

Une goutte coula le long de ma joue, je préférais penser qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

- bien, dit finalement le professeur, d'un air gêné, tout est arrangé maintenant.

Je le regardais comme s'il était fou, il m'offrit un regard de sympathie.

- c'était très courageux de votre part Alex, dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Au passage il attrapa Ronald, appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je n'ai pas à en savoir plus, dit-il avant de disparaître en tenant Ronald par sa cape.

Ne restait plus que Max, Justin que j'évitais soigneusement de regarder et moi...

La tour du diable... elle portait bien son nom !

Ma vie allait devenir un enfer à cause de ce lieu.

Mon frère devait me prendre pour un monstre, et bientôt mes parents aussi car Justin leur dirait tout...

Non, je ne pouvais supporter qu'ils me regardent comme si j'étais la plus horrible des personnes, une personne malade.

Oui j'étais malade, malade d'amour !

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie ainsi.

Personne ne me comprendrait, il fallait que je parte d'ici...

Je ne rentrerais pas à la maison, je ne pouvais pas.

Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers la tête baissée, je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte quand une main attrapa mon bras m'obligeant à me tourner.

Soudain je me retrouvais face à face avec Justin, mes yeux se perdirent dans les siens, je ne pouvais plus bouger... ni même cligner des yeux.

- je ne savais pas... murmura-t-il en me fixant intensément.

Je soupirais.

- moi non plus, avouais-je la voix très basse.

Je tentais de m'éloigner mais il m'attira contre lui, je baissais la tête.

- laisse moi partir s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu me regarde comme ça...

- comme quoi ? me demanda-t-il.

- comme si j'étais malade, je suis comme je suis-je n'y peux rien... sanglotais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'étais contre lui et je mourrais d'envie de me serrer dans ses bras comme de m'enfuir en courant.

- Alex... tu devrais me regarder au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Surprise par ces paroles énigmatiques je levais les yeux sans plus réfléchir.

J'attendis fixant ces yeux, mais non il ne me regardait pas comme je le craignais, il ne paraissait pas écœuré...

- tu ne vois rien ? me demanda-t-il soudain.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que j'étais censée voir de plus.

- tu... tu n'es pas dégouté, répondis-je finalement.

Il soupira.

- Alex... j'aurais cru que tu remarquerais le regard que je pose sur toi...

J'étais complètement perdue désormais...

- le même que celui que tu poses sur moi, ajouta-t-il avec le début d'un sourire.

Mon cœur fit une embardée, je faillis en tomber à la renverse, au lieu de ça je ne pouvais que noter la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps et le regard gris tendre et bleu comme la passion qu'il posait sur moi.

- je t'ai toujours aimée Alex mais je... ces derniers temps mes sentiments ont changé, je sais exactement ce que tu as ressentit ce soir, la peur de s'avouer la vérité, la honte et encore je me le suis simplement avoué à moi-même pas devant un public... puis le dégout de moi-même, l'injustice d'une telle situation. Et je... je m'en voulais pour toi. Je suis ton frère et j'avais honte je me sentais infiniment coupable d'avoir de tels sentiments pour toi, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect...

Elle vit une larme dans son magnifique regard, il était très sincère et très ému.

- mais maintenant... écoute je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser sur ce sujet... tout ce qui compte c'est toi. Mais je sais que tu ... tu m'aimes, dit-il le rouge aux joues un sourire sur son visage. Alors si tu veux toujours d'un geek comme moi...

- oh Justin !

Et je n'en dit pas plus, je le serra contre moi de toutes les forces, il me serra lui aussi, puis ses mains se placèrent autour de ma taille il me souleva de terre, je fus surprise, quand était-il devenu si fort ?

Il me regardait avec amour, je lui souris, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, j'étais heureuse.

- je t'aime Justin, lui dis-je.

Bon, je l'avais déjà dit plutôt mais pas vraiment à lui et c'était pour éviter que Ronald ne détruise le monde des sorciers et pour ne plus être diabolique aussi.

Là c'était juste pour lui que j'avais prononcé ces mots.

Il souriait et ses yeux brillaient.

Je caressais sa joue, me penchais vers lui et je l'embrassais sur les lèvres, il parut surprit mais répondit immédiatement à mon baiser, sa langue rejoignit la mienne et un tendre ballet commença.

Comme ça je n'avais plus besoin de rien, tout était parfait...

Il m'aimait, je l'aimais et peu importe le monde nous serons ensembles envers et contre tout.

Quand le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir nous séparèrent nos lèvres mais ne brisions pas notre regard.

- bon on rentre ? demanda soudain Max.

Soudain quelque peu effrayés nous nous tournèrent vers lui que nous avions totalement oublié.

L'air affolé Justin commença :

- Max...

Je posais un doigt sur ses belles lèvres, Max ne semblait pas dérangé...

- écoutez, je suis content pour vous mais j'ai faim, dit-il simplement.

- Max, il ne faudra rien dire tu sais...

- oui je comprends, mais vous allez faire comment pour vous marier alors ?

Soudain je me mis à rougir comme une tomate, cette fois je ne pouvais plus regarder ni Justin ni Max.

- écoutes Max, on ne peut pas...

Justin me reposa et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- on y arrivera, me dit-il tendrement.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

Il se tourna vers Max.

- je n'aurais sans doute pas choisit ce moment Max mais peu importe... on trouvera un moyen.

Et il nous dit ça à tous les deux, comme une promesse.

Je me sentais légère comme si je savais déjà qu'il avait raison et que tout irait bien.

Je passais une main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher et nous partagèrent encore un baiser...

Je savais que nous serions heureux, il ne pouvait en être autrement nous étions ensembles...

Et tout le monde sait que nous sommes meilleurs lorsque nous sommes réunis, comme si ainsi rassemblés nous ne formions qu'un.

Nous étions ce qu'on appelle des âmes sœurs...

Justin perçut les pensées de sa moitié et se dit que cette expression était justifiée...

Et voilà l'inspiration à encore frappé à ma porte et j'ai écris ça en une heure la nuit de la chandeleur que j'appelle Chandler moi ^^ quoi vous vous en fichez ? lol.

J'espère que ça vous a plut et puis-je espérer quelques reviews s'il vous plait ? Comme je disais l'autre fois, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fans de ce couple en France alors je n'espère pas trop mais bon si vous lisez ça je peux avoir un peu d'espoir ?

A bientôt j'espère


End file.
